Up to the present, disinfectants such as hydrogen peroxide, povidone iodine solution and phenol for preventing infection in a hospital, sodium hypochlorite (NaOCl) for sterilization of food and kitchen, alcoholic cleaners and agricultural chemicals commonly used in the field of agriculture, have been used.
However, using these chemicals involves problem of occurrence of transformed resistant bacteria upon the increased use of the amount, and causes problems of environmental pollution and treatment of waste water. In addition, these chemicals have serious problems in safety because they may cause allergy or skin irritation and even death when inhaled in a large amount.